ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero bros the movie Trailers and tv spots
Trailer(first shown on September 25 2008) Tornado:I heard that you have been having trouble with the hero bros Destruction god:How do you know that Tornado:your henchmen were getting their butts kicked (shows the henchmen getting their butts kicked by the hero bros) Destruction god:just like when I kick your butt in the best villain contest.(laughs) Tornado:yeah (in mind) I will kill you for that (warner bros Pictures is shown) (21st century fox logo is shown) Text:five bros have to use every power in their body Chris:why do you want me here Tornado:because we can team up to kill your bros Chris:I will never do that Tornado:Ok (Text:to save the world) (shows fight scenes) Josh:bring it on Troy:Daggers wings tornado Roy:Oh shoot (texts:Hero bros the movie) Jack:you are a buttsucker you are a buttsucker you just love sucking butt (texts:Coming in spring 2009) TV spots coming to the big screen(first tv spot) (first shown on January 9 2009) Annoucer:Get ready because the hero bros are coming to the big screen. Jack:you are a buttsucker Troy: are you stupid he says we are coming to the big screen Jack:oh sorry Annoucer:Hero bros the movie coming to theathers March 6th Rated PG Troy(first shown on February 5 2009) Annoucer:Troy is the leader and the oldest of the bros and he's one strong flying leader (shows troy flying kick attack) Troy:Heck yeah I am and see me in Hero bros the movie coming to theathers on March 6th rated PG Roy(first shown on February 12 2009) Annoucer:Roy is a magician that have clones (shows Roy doing his clone attack) Roy:yep my clones are powerful and see me in hero bros the movie coming to theathers on March 6th rated PG Chris ( first shown on February 20 2009) Annoucer:Chris is one tough speedy swordman (shows Chris doing his speed sword attack) Chris: I am the best swordman and see my awesome swordman skills in hero bros the movie coming to theathers on March 6th rated PG Josh(first shown on February 25 2009) Annoucer:Josh is the brains of the group but just because he's smart that's doesn't mean he's not strong (shows josh use his Strength smash) Josh:see my intelligence in Hero bros the movie coming to theathers on March 6th rated PG Jack (first shown on February 26 2009) Annoucer:Jack is the teleporting bro and the singing bro (shows Jack singing buttsucker) Jack:my singing skills are awesome see my singing skills in Hero Bros the movie coming to theathers on March 6th rated PG People are saying(first shown on March 3 2009) Annoucer:People are saying hero bros is an amazing flim.A fantastic flim with a funny song Jack:stop sucking butt you stupid buttsucker Annoucer:Hero Bros the movie coming to theathers on March 9th rated PG Tomorrow (first shown on March 5 2009) Annoucer:are you ready for hero bros the movie,you think you can handle the action Jack:heck yeah I can because I am not a buttsucker like you. Annoucer:Hero bros the movie coming to theathers tomorrow rated PG Now playing(first shown on March 6th) Annoucer:the hero bros are now on the big screen Hero bros(all of them):YEAHHHHHHH WE ARE ON THE BIG SCREEN Annoucer:Hero bros the movie now playing rated PG #1(first shown on March 21 st 2009 ) Annoucer:Hero bros is the number one movie of america People are calling it their favorite movie of the year already.The action is so awesome.Hero bros the movie now playing rated PG Category:TV Spots Category:Trailers